


Sand, Sea and Sun

by mistrali



Series: Variations on a Theme (Loved the Stars Too Fondly) [8]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: The four decide to go exploring. No actual exploration in this one, they’re just sitting and talking. Ficlet 1 of 2.For kypriotha at Goldenlake, for Wishing Tree 2020.
Series: Variations on a Theme (Loved the Stars Too Fondly) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sand, Sea and Sun

“Let’s go exploring,” suggested Daja. It was an unusually warm Watersday even for Rose Moon, that morning’s drizzle having given way to blazing skies. Briar was the only one absent: Rosethorn, who was having one of her good days, was taking advantage of the weather to tend to her garden.

Niko was away in Gansar; Frostpine and Lark, occupied with Fire temple and council duties, respectively, had both given their charges the day off.

“Let’s not,” muttered Tris, from behind her book. “Haven’t we had enough fun?”

Daja shrugged. “Suit yourself, merchant girl. But it’s better than baking like dried mussels up here.”

Without looking up, Tris extended her breeze to float over the others; Sandry sighed at the drift of cool air on her forehead.

“We never actually got to visit the beach properly,” she said. “We wanted to, remember, and then we had to go to Gold Ridge. And after that the blue pox happened.” Hurriedly, she and Tris both drew the gods-circle on their chests.

“There are some caves near the bluffs,” suggested Daja. “At least it’ll be cool there.”

Sandry thought of limestone and vines pressing in on her, and breaths choked with coal dust. Unthinkingly, she touched the pouch which held her crystal lamp and their thread circle.

Then she shook herself - what was the matter with her? She wasn’t afraid of small spaces, not as long as she had her crystal.

 _Briar?_ she called _._ _We’re going down to the beach. Will Rosethorn let you off early?_

He’d plunged his magic into a patch of bayberry, and was absorbed in inspecting it for mites. _Can’t,_ he said absently, running nimble fingers around the leaves. _Gotta go over these with a fine-tooth comb. And Rosethorn’ll know if I skive off. She said if the well’s running dry, she’ll tie me to the trellis._

Then he was gone, into the veins of the leaf. “She’d better have a strong trellis,” remarked Daja, to no one in particular.

She soldered the connection closed. “We should let Lark know, or she’ll worry. I’ll get my staff.” She nodded to the others and then climbed back down to the cottage.

 _Tris,_ prodded Sandry. _It’s too nice a day to waste reading._

With a snap, Tris closed her book. “You would say that. It would be even nicer if I wasn’t being _interrupted_.”

She stared wistfully out at the sky as though she could will clouds to gather. “The weather was perfect this morning. Rain makes the sea so much more interesting.”

“Mila save us, not to swim in!” said Sandry, amused. Only Tris would call sheeting rain and pounding waves ‘interesting’.

Tris hesitated, blushing. “I can’t go swimming. I don’t have any bathing clothes.”

Sandy wondered why anyone would need special clothes just to swim, then remembered how Tris had reacted to bathing with other people their first week at Discipline. “You could wade in up to your knees,” she suggested. “Or ask Lark for some old clothes.”

 _Are you coming?_ called Daja. _The tide will go out soon!_

“Oh, alright. Since it seems reading in peace isn’t an option,” said Tris dryly. She scooped up her book and marched toward the ladder.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Sandry followed.


End file.
